The One-Wing Chronicles, Book 1:A Dark Past
by Hamon 240
Summary: When Rainbow Dash goes to the Wonderbolts premiere show for the year, she meets an old friend and the Wonderbolts hotshot rookie, who reminds her that she was an orphan, not to mention she was never adopted. Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and the quiet Wonderbolt now intend to inform Rainbow's friends of this newly unearthed past. But afterwords where will Dash and Star's life go next.
1. Old Memories Lost in TimeThe Orphanage

Old Memories Lost in Time

by Hamon 240

It was a normal day in Cloudsdale, Rainbow Dash had returned home for two reasons. One, it was the day she had to turn in her annual report on her weather duties. Two, she had tickets to the Wonderbolts first show of the new year. "It's about time!" She yelled at the pony behind the counter of the Weather Factory. "Miss, I hate it when you are here. You're always so pushy and it just makes my job harder." "Yea, well...Here's the paperwork I have turn in, now, I'm gone!' Rainbow said as she rushed to get to the stadium where the show would be.

"Starseeker, you ready?" Soarin' asked. "Hmmm." the Wonderbolts rookie didn't answer. He just sighed at old memories of his childhood. "Leave him be Soarin'." Spitfire said. "His tricks just saved his life. If they weren't so good he'd still be nobody, walking the streets of Cloudsdale pondering his memories like my grandpa." "I'm still nobody." Starseeker said as he left the locker room. "I was ever since I left _her _behind." "What's eating him?" Soarin' commented. "The transition from poor and homeless to a rich fly-boy must be hard to process." Spitfire replied.

As the Wonderbolts came flying out, everyone kept their eyes out for the new rookie everyone was talking about. "I can't believe it wasn't me." Rainbow Dash whined. "But he seems to be a great flier. But, I wonder why his tricks seem so, _familiar._" After the show as Rainbow Dash was walking out of the stadium, she ran into the rookie, literally. "Owww...Oh, I'm so sorry...I didn't..." she stopped in the middle of her sentence as she looked at the rookies face. "Could it really be...?" she thought. "Well, well who do we have here?" the rookie remarked. He too paused as he saw Rainbow's face. "Could it be _her_?" 'I-is your name, Starseeker?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Y-yes. Are you, Rainbow Dash?" Star replied. "T-that's my name." Rainbow answered.

"Spitfire, I need to go to Ponyville for a couple days." Starseeker said. "Hmm, well I don't need you for a few days." she replied. "When will you be back." "Monday." Star said. "Go ahead."

Back at Ponyville, Rainbow Dash had all her friends get together. "So, Rainbow, why'd you gather us all together?" Twilight asked. "Well, I was just reminded that...I'm an orphan, and I was never adopted." Her friends gasped. It all made sense, Rainbow always being alone, never going to see family on the holidays. It was because she **didn't have** a family! "And this is what reminded me." Rainbow said. "Meet the Wonderbolts new rookie...Starseeker."

Star walked up and looked at Rainbow's friends. "We grew up together in Cloudsdale Orphanage." Dash continued. "I haven't seen him in years, but all it took was one look at his face to remember it all." "Same here. We were really close, it was rumored that we were dropped off on the same day and time!" Starseeker laughed for the first time in a while. "Seeing as we were foals when it happened, we may never know." Rainbow said. "Here's our story."

Cloudsdale, 17 years earlier

One night at Cloudsdale Orphanage, two foals were dropped off. There was a knock on the door. "Not again." the keeper, Kindheart said. "Too many babies are left here. Even for an Orphanage." Once she opened the door Kindheart looked down on to two foals. A cyan-blue filly with a rainbow mane and a black colt with a spiky yellow mane. "They're obviously NOT related." Kindheart commented. "Hmmm you poor bab- Where'd the girl go?" Kindheart looked behind her to see her inside already. "You're fast. Hmmm Rainbow Dash will be your name." Kindheart then turned her attention to the colt, he was busy looking up at the night sky. He seemed to be analyzing the stars. "Well now, come on Starseeker you and Rainbow Dash here need to go to bed.

Ponyville, present day

"Wait a moment. Fluttershy, didn't you say that your mother's name was Kindheart?" Rarity asked. "Ummm, No...at least...I don't think I did. Yes..." Flutter replied. "So you knew about this, didn't you?" Applejack instigated. Pinkie just stared her down. "Ummm, kind of, I mean I went to school with them...yes..." Fluttershy said "I saw them when my mom told me to work." "It's ok, RIGHT girls." Twilight pushed. "Yep no problems here." the other three answered. "I thought I recognized you." Starseeker said to Fluttershy. "It's been awhile." "Y-yea...so lets get on with the story...I mean if you want..." she remarked.

Cloudsdale, 15 years ago

"Rainbow Dash, Starseeker, this is my daughter Fluttershy." Kindheart said as she walked her own two year old in the door. Dash just stared at the yellow filly and Starseeker was asleep on a pillow next to her. Dash blinked as Fluttershy ducked behind her mother. "Some of the other children here like to pick on her, but I know you two will get along with my little girl." Kindheart smiled and left the three kids alone. Rainbow pointed at Fluttershy as Starseeker woke up. He gazed at her then yawned. By the time Kindheart came back, Rainbow was able to gain Fluttershy's trust. Starseeker still intimidated her a little though, but he didn't seem to mind, only two years old and already he seemed like a lone wolf. Kindheart still persisted. She would start leaving Fluttershy to play with Rainbow and Starseeker instead of taking her to daycare. Eventually, some of the other's enthusiasm rubbed off on Star and he'd play with them instead of sleeping and waiting for Fluttershy to leave. In two years time the three had became best friends.

Cloudsdale, 10 years ago

"Come on Star, you know that we can do it!" Dash pleaded. "I-I don't know it seems like a far drop..." Fluttershy remarked. "She's right Dash, we try jumping this at our age and one false move could be game over." Starseeker said. "Aww, you guys are no fun." Rainbow whined. "STARSEEKER, RAINBOW DASH, FLUTTERSHY! HOW AND WHY ARE YOU THREE UP THERE!" Kindheart yelled to the three children up on her orphanage roof. "Great now we get lecture hour..." Dash sighed. "It was your idea, you only have yourself to blame..." Starseeker remarked.

"How many times do I have to tell you three, DO NOT TRY TO JUMP ROOFS!" Kindheart complained. "Honestly, it's like I'm raising all three of you sometimes..." "There's no reason to feel like that..." Starseeker sighed. "What is that supposed to mean?" Kindheart asked. "The only one you should care about is Fluttershy, it's not like you own me and Rainbow Dash, there's no need for you to care about us, our own parents didn't want us." Star answered and ran off. "Starseeker!" Dash reached out as he ran off but it was Kindheart who brought him home. "Don't run off like that again! Do you hear me?" she said. He just sighed and went to his room.

Cloudsdale Flight Academy, the next year.

"Hey Fluttercry don't let my jokes get to you I'm only playing!" an older student said. "Leave her alone!" Rainbow yelled as she and Starseeker walked up. "Oh if it isn't Rainbow Crash and Star-bleaker." the bully remarked "You two don't have an appointment with me till later." "Well I must be ahead of schedule." Star replied as he kicked the older pegasus in the side. "Oh don't get me started on you." the kid told him. "They should have named you FAMILY-seeker, considering where you live." Star just paused and took the next few kicks to the gut. Finally the bully threw, Star,Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy in a storage closet and locked them inside. "Have a good day, losers!" Star sat in the corner of the small closet and cursed the bully, his parents wherever they may be, and Celestria herself. "I hate you all!" he yelled through muffled sobs. When the janitor finally found the three of them, it was 10pm and Kindheart was getting worried. "Oh my, what happened? Starseeker, your flank is bruised." she said. "Don't worry about it." he remarked coldly. "But..." "DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT!" with that star ran to sit on the roof of the orphanage alone.

Dash and Fluttershy explained the situation to Kindheart. "Oh, I see...bully problems again... That poor kid... He feels so rejected, I can't help but feel sorry for him." Kindheart sighed. Rainbow walked up to the roof and found her old friend. "You know, I have a way that they'll finally have to give me respect. The Sonic-Rainboom... If I pulled that off they could never look down on me again..." Starseeker sighed."Lets make a bet." Dash said. "We both like trick flying right? Well, lets say the first one to do the Sonic-Rainboom, owes the other... tickets to see the Wonderbolts!" "You're on..." Star smirked and shook his friends hoof. "But I gotta warn you, I've already been practicing." "Try me!" Rainbow challenged.

Cloudsdale Flight Academy, 7 years ago

Bullies were picking on Fluttershy again, but Starseeker was nowhere to be seen. So, Rainbow Dash stood up and challenged the bullies to a race. Then out of nowhere...the Sonic-Rainboom, she did it, she won the bet and got her cutie mark in the process! She just hoped that Fluttershy saw so Star didn't think she was lying. Little did she know she knocked her friend to the ground below. But, Fluttershy somehow came back up after awhile. "Lets go home!" Dash said excitedly and rushed to the orphanage. "Kindheart, Kindheart where's Starseeker, I didn't see him at school!" Rainbow Dash said. "I'm sorry, he wasn't at school because...he was adopted right before the you came home. I asked him to stay home so he could meet the family that wanted him, sorry, odds are you'll never see him again." Kindheart told the filly. Dash's eyes started to water, Starseeker was there every step of the way, now he was suddenly gone? "I HATE YOU! YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME THAT **BEFORE** I WENT TO SCHOOL!" she yelled at Kindheart. "If it makes you feel better, he pushed for them to take you as well, but they just wouldn't have it." Kindheart said. "I DON'T CARE! I want him HERE with ME and Fluttershy!" Dash replied. "M-mom I want to move to below the clouds, I-I don't want to stay here anymore...If that's ok with you."Fluttershy said. "Yes, I do think we should move. Dash are you..." Kindheart stopped as she saw Dash ran off.

Ponyville, Present

"Not much more to say other than, I ran away to Ponyville and Kindheart sent Fluttershy to live with her aunt. Who, on pure coincidence lived in Ponyville as well." Dash said. "Wow, what a story..." Twilight remarked. "I never imagined that your life was so hard, Sugarcube." Applejack said to Rainbow. "Well, there is more." Starseeker said. "Don't you want to know about my life after I was adopted?" "Sure, why don't you tell me, later. At my house," Rainbow told him, "Umm, ok then." Star replied. After a while everyone went home and Dash took Starseeker home. "I hope he doesn't know how I feel.' Rainbow thought. "Does she share my feelings?" Starseeker asked himself.

Chapter 1 End.


	2. When I Look Up At The Sky

"When I Look Up At The Sky..."

by Hamon 240

"Wow, such a large place." Starseeker said as he followed Rainbow Dash in her front door. "It seems both of us have come a long way from being two orphans that caused trouble all throughout out Cloudsdale." "Yea..." Rainbow sighed. "So, how good was your life after you got adopted?" Starseeker just looked at the ground. "Horrible...I felt like I betrayed you, and everyday it got worse."

Cloudsdale, 7 years ago

"Why won't you let Rainbow Dash come too?" Starseeker whined. "Because, we don't need her." Sonicstrike told him. "But..." *BOOM* Starseeker was cut off by the sound of Dash's Sonic-Rainboom. "So, she finally did it..." he mumbled "Now, to tell you why we need a young colt like you." Sonicstrike announced. "We are recruiters for Celestria's special guard." "So, you want to train me to serve your highness, huh? I think I'll pass." Star answered. "I'm afraid you have no choice." Sonicstrike told the child. "You're just the kind of colt we need, you just need to learn some respect."

"So this is the new colt you've brought me?" Celestria asked. "Yes." "He seems very, depressed." said the ruler as she looked down on the colt standing behind her. "We got him from an orphanage in Cloudsdale. He's perfect, no family ties, no one waiting for him. He's exactly what you need." Sonicstrike told her. "And no friends..." Starseeker mumbled. Celestria wanted to take pity on the young child, but she was low on guards. "Fine, take him to a room." "Thanks for sending me to my prison." Star told her as he left.

For three years, Starseeker served the princess, each day he got more thrown into the pits of despair. Finally he gave up trying to be happy and quit, for another two, he did odd jobs around Cloudsdale. Starseeker finally gave up on that too and just started to live in a park. Each day, he'd practice flying and walking the streets mumbling to himself.

Cloudsdale park, last day of last year

Spitfire was busy planning the premiere show for the new year. "Darn, I can't figure anything out. We do the same thing every year! I just need something, even just ONE new routine!" Spitfire was about to give up as she saw a black blur flying around the park. "Well well, what do we have here?" she inquired. "Hmmm, what a drag..." Starseeker yawned as he landed. "Oh, it's him." Spitfire said as she saw Star. "It's that homeless guy that I see on my way home everyday. Had no idea he was such a great flier." she decided to approach him.

"Hello, there. I'm Spitfire from the Wonderbolts and I wanted to know if-" but Star cut her off. "Why do you want me?" he asked. "You're such a good flier, I mean that was good enough to bypass audition, all you'd have to do is sign." Spitfire told him. "Hmmm...I guess it beats being alone in this park..." Starseeker replied hearing Dash's many rants about the Wonderbolts echo in his head. "It would make her happy."

Ponyville, Present

"Wow..." Dash said looking at her friend. "So... you were miserable your whole life?" "Basicly..." Starseeker replied. "Every time I look up at the sky, I think of the day that we made the bet about the Sonic-Rainboom. I think about all the time we spent together. "W-why do I feel like I'm blushing?" Dash asked herself. "I-I feel nervous for some reason." Starseeker mumbled. "When I look up at the night sky, I see you...It just took me awhile to realize who it was and why he was important." Rainbow said. "So hot shot, now that you're a Wonderbolt, I guess that you'll have no problem fulfilling the bet, huh?" she added to try to change the subject. "Yea, I remembered right before I left Cloudsdale today. Here I got the tickets from Spitfire herself." Starseeker said. "Enough for you and your friends." "Wow, I-I don't know why I feel so light" Dash commented to herself.

Chapter 2 End


	3. The Reunion The Surprize

The Reunion/The Surprise

by Hamon 240

Three days came and went, and that Monday Starseeker went home. "I'll see you at the show tomorrow." Rainbow told him. "Yea, I'll see you there." Star replied. "Hmmm..." Dash sighed as she watched him fly off. "You love him don't you?" Fluttershy said softly. Rainbow Dash jumped up in the air. "F-Fluttershy, I uhh, when did you get there?" she stammered, then started to blush, the crimson unmistakable against her cyan color. "N-no! I don't!" "Yes you do." her friend replied. "I could tell ever since you brought him here." Dash sighed. "I feel like we're still children..." she remarked. "I act cool and collected, but around him I still feel like a schoolgirl chasing her dreams..." "See you're in love with him." Rarity said. "WHAT?! YOU WERE ALL WATCHING US!?" Rainbow yelled as the rest of her friends came out from behind a tree. Then she blushed even harder. "They all know..." she said to herself. "Why deny it?"

Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie were walking home together when Fluttershy had an idea. After a small conversation, Pinkie agreed to help her friend with her surprise. "O-okay thanks." Fluttershy said as she broke off towards her home.

"Well, the rookie's finally in a good mood." Soarin' said. "Yea, he does seem to be happy to day." Spitfire remarked. "That will help with the team's morale problem." "Especially with the performance tomorrow." Soarin' commented. "Hehehe." Spitfire laughed. "I know why he's so happy." "Really, why?" Soarin' asked. "Think back to two pegasi at the academy that were best friends and are speaking right now." Spitfire remarked. "What do we have to do with him?" Soarin' asked. "Why are you so dense!?" Spitfire whined. "Yes us! He's obviously found someone!" "Which means...?" Soarin' asked, still in utter confusion. "You dunce!" Spitfire yelled at him. "He's in love! The "her" he kept referring to, he must of found her!" "Oh..."

"Today's the day." Kindheart said. "Starseeker is a Wonderbolt, Rainbow Dash is one of the Wonderbolts biggest fanatics, and my little Fluttershy is her best friend. So, reason leads me to believe that all three of them will be at the show this evening. I just want to see them all grown up...at least one time..."

Meanwhile, in Cloudsdale Park, the Wonderbolts were getting ready for their first outdoor show of 2013. Crowds from Cloudsdale, and Ponyville swarmed the park. Rainbow and her friends were holding a sign that said, "Go Starseeker, reach for the sky!" Kindheart made her way through the crowd and looked up to see Starseeker opening the show, and doing a good job of it. She then looked to the side and saw Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy holding the sign in the air. "Oh, all three of the children I raised. Dash, Star, I just want you to know that to me, you were my children too." she thought. She slowly made her approach to Dash and her friends.

Rainbow cheered as Starseeker walked over after the show. "Aww, all three of my troublemakers." Kindheart commented. "K-Kindheart?" Dash asked. "Mommy?" Fluttershy squeaked, feeling a shot of childhood. Starseeker just turned his head. Kindheart still hugged all three pegasi at one time. "Now, I know you're mad, but I just had to see you three all grown up at least one time in my life." she remarked. "How'd you find us?" Star asked. "A feeling in my heart, a motherly feeling." Kindheart replied. Star turned around to face her, but as he did, Kindheart collapsed. "Mommy!" Fluttershy cried, picked her up and flew her to the hospital.

"I sure hope she's ok.." Dash asked. "Yea..." Star sighed and went to catch up with the Wonderbolts. "Hey Dashie! I need you to come to Sugarcube Corner." Pinkie said when she got Rainbow alone. "And wear your dress from the Gala." "My Gala dress, why?" Rainbow asked. "You won't regret it!" Pinkie Pie smiled.

Back at Cloudsdale, Fluttershy and Spitfire were prompting Starseeker to head over to Sugarcube Corner as well. "And here's some cloths for you to wear." Spitfire said handing the bundle to Star. "Isn't this a little formal for a bakery?" He asked putting on the dress shirt. "Oh well beggars can't be choosers , no go!" Spitfire replied.

Rainbow Dash walked in the front door as Starseeker walked in the back. The lights were off and they couldn't see each other. As soon as they came on however, the two pegasi were standing face to face. "STARSEEKER?!" "RAINBOW DASH?!" "D-did you set this up?" Dash asked Star. "N-no, did you?" he responded. "I did..." Fluttershy remarked as she flew in the window. "I wanted you two to have some alone time." with this she left her two childhood friends alone.

"I can't believe he's seeing me dressed like this..." Dash thought. "It's kinda cute when you blush like that..." Starseeker murmured. "Did he just say "Cute" Rainbow scanned her thoughts for something that would take the awkwardness away. "So, ummm, do you still like _Final Fantasy_?" She asked. "Oh sure..." Star replied. "You remind me of Aerith all the time..." He then leaned to her ear. "So if you are, would you let me be your Cloud?" "What are you saying Starseeker?" Rainbow asked. "I'm saying that I've thought about this for awhile and..." But Dash saw though the _Final Fantasy _reference in time for them to say it at the same time. "I love you." they both shouted at each other then looked at the floor away from the other. After awhile Dash turned towards Star and asked. "Do you really?" "Only if you really love me back..." Starseeker replied. Rainbow buried her face in his chest. "I do...I really do..."

Chapter 3 end


	4. Last Moments, New Love

Kindheart's Last words

A New spring Love

by hamon 240

It had been three months since Kindheart was taken to Cloudsdale Hospital and she called for Rainbow Dash, Starseeker, and Fluttershy to come see her. "I just want my daughter and the two orphans I raised to know how much I loved them." she murmured.

Cloudsdale, 15 years ago

It was about a month since Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Starseeker became friends, and Kindheart never heard them talk to each other very much. Until, Dash wanted to wake up the others so they could play. "Fwttershy, Starseeker, wake up. I wanna play!" she whined. "Wainbow Dash...I'm still tired..." Star complained. "I'll do whatever you two want...I guess." Fluttershy told them. The three children had been able to talk for a while, but this was the first time that they spoke to each other like this. It made Kindheart's heart jump that they got along so well.

Hospital, Present

"Mommy..." Fluttershy whined like a baby as her mother talked like this was the end, and deep down she knew it was. "Kindheart I don't know how to thank you for all that you did for me and Rainbow Dash. I'll never forget the time I spent with your daughter as I lived in your orphanage." Rainbow Dash said through muffled sobs. Starseeker wasn't showing it, but he was just as sad as the others. He placed his hoof on Dash's shoulder. "Thanks for accepting the rejected...goodbye Kindheart, if it wasn't too late I'd call you mother." as Star finished his speech, the others realized that Kindheart flatlined. "Come on Dashie, Starseeker, maybe we should leave so Fluttershy can be alone." Pinkie remarked. "Dashie?" Starseeker asked. "That's cute, do you want me to start calling you that?" "Star, I don't think this is the time to be pickin' out pet names for yer girlfriend." Applejack said. "I'm just trying to kill the tension." Star replied. "He's very polite, at least he asked first." Rarity commented. "Starseeker, let's go home..." Rainbow said in dismay. "You want me to move in with you?" Star stammered. "Well duh!" Rainbow replied. "We're in love, and old enough. So yes I want you to live with me!" "O-ok, well I don't have a house to get stuff moved out of, so I guess we can go straight to your place." Star mumbled in awkwardly. "You mean _our _place." Dash said as a smile reappeared on her face. "Wow. She really doesn't take sadness into account when she's with him." Aj commented as the pegasi couple left.

Two days later, Kindheart was buried, and her orphanage taken over by Cloudsdale's government. Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Starseeker stayed at the mare's grave the longest. "Thank you guys..." Fluttershy said. "She was the closest thing we had to a mother, we couldn't just shrug her off." Star replied.

"Have a good day at practice." Dash said as Starseeker left to join the wonderbolts in Cloudsdale. "I love you.' she added as she watched him fly off. After he returned home, Starseeker took Rainbow to an amusement park, they had so much fun together. Then at around 9 pm he and Dash got on the ferris wheel. When they reached the top, Rainbow tried to talk but a fireworks display started, drowning her every word. Starseeker kissed her forehead and remarked, "i guess we were, Interrupted by Fireworks."

(Two years later)

Rainbow Dash wriggled in boredom as she sat in Rarity's room. "Oh come on Rarity! I'm sure a wedding dress isn't_ that_ hard to make!" she whined. "Oh, but my dear. It does, it does." her fashion freak friend replied. "I never imagined this day..." Rainbow said to change the subject. "Oh, none of us did." Rarity commented. "Not to be rude, but you're so independent and tomboyish, we all thought you'd be alone for ever!" "Thanks a lot..." Dash replied with narrow eyes.

Starseeker, sat with Soarin' on his porch, quiet for a while, till Soarin' finally asked. "Why were you so glum when you first joined the Wonderbolts?" "Before that, I guarded the princess..." Star replied. "But, a decided to stand alone and left..." "Wow, you know I like you a lot better when you're happy kid." Soarin' remarked. "Yea, I do to..." Star said.

The next day everything was set. The parties were all accounted for and the ceremony was about to begin.


	5. The Wedding

1The Wedding

Our Own Orphan

One-Wing Chronicles Book 1: Dark Past: Chapter 5

by Hamon240

"I'm boreeed!" "Why, how rude do you Cloudsdale pegasi get?" "What the Celestria possessed me have Rarity here when Soarin' was the only one Starseeker could ask to be part of his party?" Rainbow Dash thought. "Soarin'! What the heck?! It hasn't even started and you've made me look like a fool!" Starseeker whispered in his team mate's ear. "Sorry... but do you know how long I've been standing here? I'm losing common sense from all the boredom." Soarin' replied. "What common sense do you believe he means?" Aj asked Dash. "How does Spitfire put up with you?" Star asked.

The ceremony went pleasantly, and as Dash and Star said their vows, _Because I Love You _by Keiichi Suzuki from the game _Earthbound _was played. But as they walked down the aisle, the song switched to_ Aerith's Theme_ by Nobuo Uematsu from _Final Fantasy VII. _"You're such an otaku Star, Earthbound AND Final Fantasy?" Dash laughed. "I didn't tell them to play _Aerith's Theme, _only _Because I Love You._ I swear!" Star remarked. "I know, I told him to play it." Soarin' said. "I also happen to know who he is considering I'm the one who hired him."

"Yea, his name is Sakamoto Kara, I was there when you met him." Star said. "No, I had him use an alias. He's really Square-Enix's Nobuo Uematsu!" Soarin' announced. "Wha-What?" Star asked. "Hello, it's nice to meet you." Uematsu said with a bow. "It was a pleasure to play for such an occasion. Please return the favor by coming to our concert, _Reliving Final Fantasy." _"Y-yes sir..." Star replied with a bow of his own. As Uematsu walked out Star said. "I think my mind was just blown..."

The next week, Dash and Star got dressed and headed to the theater where the concert would be held. "Hello and welcome all to _Reliving Final Fantasy_!" Nobuo Uematsu announced. "Before we start I'd like to say that a week ago I played at a wedding in Ponyville. Today the newly weds are here, so I'd like it if the husband would pick the game that my band and I will play the music from tonight." "Well, that's easy Mr. Uematsu." Starseeker replied as the Mic. was lowered to him. "I pick,_ Final Fantasy VII_." 'Ah yes, the landmark in the series." Uematsu said. The songs were played in order of appearance. When _One-Winged Angel_ played Starseeker and Dash were asked to the join the choir and sing. It had to be the best night of their life so far.

Even later in that week, Dash and Star went to Cloudsdale to remember old times. But as they walked past the old orphanage, now ran by the government, Rainbow saw Scootaloo sitting in the window. "Oh my Celestria! Scootaloo what are you doing here!?" Dash exclaimed. "Well...since I was living alone...Child Services put me in here..." Scoot said sadly. "Well, we're adopting you!" Dash said. "There's no way I'm letting you end up like we did!" Starseeker just nodded.

So, Dash and Star adopted Scootaloo and a couple months later Dash gave birth to Loyalspirit, her and Star's new young colt. But, the story doesn't end here, there is much more to tell. In deep darkness, a new evil was stirring...and he was an alicorn ...a One-Winged Alicorn. Luna's eldest son One-Wing was starting to hate the world, and he and his brother Sonicstrike were formulating a plan to capture the Elements of Harmony so that nothing stood in their way.


End file.
